


Wool.

by snokhachestvo (SheWalksInBeauty26)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is 33, Christmas, Creepy Uncle Ben, Cunnilingus, Dark Reylo, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Ben Solo, Dominant Kylo Ren, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Glove Kink, Grooming, Inappropriate touching, Knitting, Molestation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Oral Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey is 16, Rey is adopted, Reylo - Freeform, Rough Oral Sex, Size Kink, Sweet Baby Rey, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage - Freeform, Vaginal Fingering, grandma Leia, his hands wander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWalksInBeauty26/pseuds/snokhachestvo
Summary: Rey has grown up with her doting, goofy Uncle Ben. One Christmas, everything changes.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 109
Kudos: 484





	1. Merino

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/gifts).



> This is for MalRev, re- the stupid twitter back n forth we had about wool gloves. Mwahaha I hope you enjoy my first foray into fic.  
> It's dark, read the tags, please.  
> Please be kind, this is my first real fic.

Rey woke up with a start on Christmas Eve. 

Today she was going to go to Grandma Leia’s house for dinner! Uncle Ben would be there— causing a nervous flutter in her stomach. Uncle Ben was in his 30s, seeming so much older and cooler than Rey’s 16. 

Ever since Rey was adopted at age 5, she had grown closer to him, coming to see him as an older brother figure. He liked to call her “squirt” and “pipsqueak” and would tease her about her skinny frame. Rey liked being teased. It showed that someone cared enough to make a joke at her expense. Any attention was good attention, as far as she was concerned. 

Her parents really tried, they did. But with Rey growing up and becoming more independent, her parents grew less and less attentive-- her mom picked up more shifts at the hospital, her dad went away on business trips for longer periods. This gave Rey a lot of time alone, and as a result, she had taken up numerous hobbies to keep herself entertained. 

She liked to draw pretty things and she spent as much time as she could outside in nature— when she was younger she would often come back home covered in mud, much to her father's amusement and her mother's chagrin. But her favorite hobby recently was knitting. Her grandmother had started by teaching her to crochet, and she had knit Rey a scarf a few 

Christmases back. Rey had shown interest in how her grandmother had made the scarf, and now, with her grandmother and the Internet’s help, Rey had successfully made several baby hats, a lumpy pumpkin (she was inspired at Halloween time) and a few coasters. She had aspirations towards a fuzzy blanket but was currently working on a hat for her dad for Christmas. 

She had to finish it in time to get it wrapped and under the tree at Grandma’s before Dad saw it! She quickly jumped out of bed and made her way into the bathroom, thinking about how excited she was for Christmas while she brushed her teeth. It was 10 a.m. when she was dressed, and they normally left for Grandma’s around 3 to meet up with everyone before they attended mass at Grandma's church. Rey liked Christmas Mass, her family did not attend church the rest of the year and it always felt like a sacred ceremony with her family, and it made her feel like she was a part of something

Rey quickly ran down the stairs, calling out for her parents as she went. 

“Mom! Dad! Is anyone there?” 

She wasn’t met with a response, which wasn’t unusual. Her dad was probably in his office, fielding calls from international customers. “Christmas isn’t universal” as he liked to say. Her mom could also be at the hospital, filling in for someone’s shift. Her mom was nice like that, she always volunteered when someone needed help. Rey tried to remember that as she looked around somewhat sadly at the empty kitchen and dining area. Oh well, she thought with a sigh, just me. Nothing unusual there. She went into the kitchen and found ingredients for her usual breakfast— cereal and an orange. She liked teeth-rotting, sweet cereal, so she always added the concession of an orange. 

Rey ate quickly and cleaned up, eager to get to her Dad’s present before time was up. She ran down the stairs to the basement, where her art nook was. She took out her basket of needles and wool and lifted a ball of mohair to find her almost completed project for Dad. The hat was nearly finished and she was so excited to see his face when she gave it to him. This was her most difficult pattern yet. 

Rey quickly became absorbed in her work, and before she knew it, she heard the telltale sounds of her parents’ arrival home. She checked the clock on her desk and saw that it was nearing 2:30! Damn. She had to get going. Her mom called down the stairs. 

“Honey! Time to get ready! It’s starting to snow and we don’t have a lot of time already— I want to leave a little earlier to beat traffic!”

Rey’s heart raced at the thought of snow. She was born in Arizona, and until being adopted, all she knew was heat and desert. She relished any change in the weather. Snow was common here in Michigan, where she soon learned a winter coat was invaluable almost 8 months out of the year. 

“I’m coming, Mama!! Just finishing something!”

“Alright Sweetheart, just hurry and get your dress on!” 

Rey quickly finished the last part of Dad’s hat, grabbing supplies for wrapping on the way. Dad would be focusing on driving, and wouldn’t notice if she discreetly finished in the car. She dashed up the stairs to her room, eager to put on her dress. Her mom had let her wear a more adult dress than normal because she was 16. Though she was still a kid, she had more of a woman’s body as much as her rather slender frame could have, anyway. 

Rey liked how she looked wearing the dress. In the mirror, she could see the way the red satin looked against her eternally tan skin, and the way the scoop neck rested against her slight indication of breasts. The cut of the dress was flattering, giving her the illusion of more curves, but overall the effect was very classy. Rey felt grown up and had a spark of excitement thinking about how Uncle Ben might react to her in the dress. She brushed the thought away, telling herself she was being silly and moved to put her tights on. 

She and her mother had decided the dress couldn’t be worn with underwear for fear of panty lines, but she was wearing thick winter hose and wasn’t worried about feeling exposed. As she knelt to put her heels on, she thought about all of the delicious food at Grandma’s. Rey’s favorite part of Christmas at Grandma’s was the food. Christmas Eve Dinner was delicious, roast beef and all the fixings and then the next morning, a delicious brunch. She loved waking up to the smell of bacon sizzling in the pan. 

Having put her outfit on, Rey quickly checked to make sure everything was in order in her overnight bag. Grandma lived in a huge cabin out in the woods and had room to spare for all of her family to stay. Her ceilings were so high that Grandma could have a 15-foot tree which was big enough to put all the gifts under. Rey thought it made the whole house look like Christmas. 

She heard her mother calling from the kitchen, and quickly snatched up her bag to go downstairs. She donned her coat and saw her mother enter the foyer from the kitchen. She looked lovely. Rey’s mama was very beautiful, she had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes— the opposite of Rey. 

“Ready to go darling? You look lovely. I’m so glad we chose that dress.” 

Rey nodded, smiling at the praise. Her mother looked in the mirror, putting dangly silver earrings in one at a time.

“Could you hook me in back, dear? Your father is going to meet us there, he got stuck at work and can’t leave.”

Rey came around to the back of her mother and found the clasp of her dress, pulling it together. 

“There you go, mama.” 

“Thank you, baby. Now let’s get going before we can’t make it to Grandma’s at all!” 

They piled into the sedan and began the 20-minute drive to Alderaanville township. From the passenger side window, Rey looked out at the sky, which was white and clear. If she squinted, Rey could see little flakes starting to accumulate in the air.

“Rey, honey, can you turn on the GPS? I always seem to forget which exit to take.” 

Rey complied, easily finding the route in their car’s system. She then turned on some happy Christmas tunes and retrieved her supplies for wrapping Dad’s present. She began taking tissue paper and turning it into a snowman, with the bottom ball holding the hat itself. When she was finished, she attached a tag that said ‘To Daddy from Rey’ and smiled, happy with her creation.

Looking up from her work, Rey saw that they were approaching the turnoff for her grandma’s cabin. Rey was convinced that her grandma had the longest driveway of anyone she had ever met. It seemed to go on for miles, encompassed on all sides by great big evergreens. Rey loved the way they looked under a layer of snow. She hoped it would snow more tonight so they could have a white Christmas. 

The sedan rolled to a stop in the circle of her grandma’s stone driveway. She could see Uncle Ben’s Jeep Cherokee and Grandpa’s Falcon lined up next to each other in the lot adjacent to the cabin. It didn’t look like Great Uncle Luke was here yet, and he, Uncle Lando, and Uncle Chewie usually all came together. Oh well, there was time before they had to leave for mass. 

Rey and her mom approached the cabin’s front door, merrily decorated with tinsel and red ribbon. Grandma Leia loved to decorate for the holidays. Though Rey’s mother disapproved and grumbled under her breath about it being “ostentatious,” Rey secretly loved it. 

When her Grandmother came to the door, she enveloped them both in a warm hug. 

“Oh, I’m so glad to see the two of you! I’m so happy you made it alright. I’ve heard from Luke that they’re having a difficult time making it over here. Hopefully, they’ll be here before we have to go for mass” 

“4:30 right?” asked Rey’s mother. 

“Yes, and I’m not sure if we can walk like usual, the weather might just be too bad.” 

Rey’s spirits dipped at this. She loved walking hand in hand with her family to the little church Grandma attended. Uncle Luke usually had a lantern, and it felt like living in a time before technology. But on the other hand, it was cold and getting colder by the minute while snow poured down out of doors. 

Just then, a man’s voice called from the other room. 

“Mom! How long should I put this casserole in for?”

“I’ll get it, Benjamin, come and greet your sister and your niece!”

“Oh! Anna and Rey are here?”

Rey heard the sound of the oven shutting and a minute later, Uncle Ben walked around the corner. Rey momentarily lost her breath. Uncle Ben was an attractive man in an “odd” sort of way, as she had heard Grandma Leia and her mother say. He had not inherited the easy and charming looks of his father or his brother, Rey’s father. Instead, he had a nose that was too big and a long, asymmetrical face. Rey thought it was charming. She loved his hair. It was so lustrous, it shined in the light and looked deliciously soft to the touch. Rey envied that hair. Tonight he looked especially handsome, having donned a suit and tie for the special occasion.

She was broken from her reverie when Ben approached, kissing her mother on the cheek and turning to stare at her. She noticed him briefly pass a glance down her body and widen his eyes in a comical fashion. 

“Damn pipsqueak!! Are you 14 or 24?”

Rey responded by slapping him upside the head.

“I’m 16, thank you very much. And mom says I can dress like a lady now” Rey fumed, ruining her affected calm by sticking her tongue out at Ben. 

He chuckled, ruffling her hair and making her squeak in distress. She had just washed it! What was he doing with his greasy mitts in her nice Christmas hair?? She was gearing up to give him a piece of her mind when she heard Grandma Leia call from down the hall. 

“Come along now, children—I need your help in the kitchen!”

Rey grumbled and made her way into the kitchen, not missing the smirk on Ben’s face. As they walked down the hallway, he pinched her arm and she whirled around to retaliate, stopping herself when she saw him press a teasing finger to his lips. 

They entered the kitchen to the smells and sights of a Christmas Eve feast. Leia had an apron on and instructed everyone to do likewise. 

“We have a lot to do before it’s time to go for Mass! Ben, I want you on potatoes, Anna, start the pies and Rey on vegetables. Let’s go, people!”

Leia strides over to the record player and selects the Johnny Mathis Christmas Album. Everyone gets to work in the kitchen, and time flies. 

“Oh fiddlesticks, it’s nearly 4:15! Even in the car, we had better get going” says Leia. 

Everyone begins shuffling towards the door, replacing aprons with coats along the way. 

“Alright well how about we take two cars and that way I can come home early to check on the food? Ben, honey, you take Rey in your car and I’ll go with Anna.”

Rey’s stomach clenches in excitement at her grandmother’s words. She gets to ride in Ben’s sweet new Jeep?! She always feels super cool riding along listening to music in Ben’s car. Ordinarily, they’d roll the windows down, but due to the weather and the season that wouldn’t be the case today. 

Ben grins at Rey. “Ready to go kiddo?” 

She rolls her eyes and follows him out the door to the lot beside the house. Starting the engine, Ben fiddles with the radio for a few moments and then pulls out of the spot to follow his mother and sister in law to the church. He taps his hand along to the radio, and Rey feels at home. 

“What are you smiling about squirt?” 

“Oh, I’m just happy. I’m happy you’re my uncle, I’m happy I’m in this family.” Rey responds. 

“We love you babygirl. So much” —he pauses to surreptitiously glance over her form clad in the red dress—“you have no idea.” 

Rey blushes slightly and turns towards the window. It is only a five-minute drive to the church, and soon they are pulling up alongside a row of snow-covered vehicles. Rey slides out of the car and looks around for her mom and grandma. 

“Hey kid, my Mom said to go ahead and grab us a few seats,” Ben says, grabbing Rey’s hand to pull her towards the doors of the church. It feels nice. Rey hasn’t held hands with Ben since she was a little kid, and the slide of his warm leather glove over her bare hand is pleasant and comforting. 

Ben softly hums to himself, catching Rey looking at their hands. He smiles at her and opens the door to allow them to enter. They head for the middle of the pews and slide into one, Ben unwinding his scarf and taking off his coat to place at the end of the row, effectively reserving a pew. 

Rey hears the sound of the music starting to signify the beginning of Mass. Her mom and dad will be here soon, and hopefully her uncles. As if conjured, Uncle Luke pokes his head into the church and spots them, coming towards them slowly after the acolytes’ procession into the church. 

As the opening hymn draws to a close, her dad, followed by her mom and grandma, enter and slide into the pew. Several minutes later, Uncle Chewie arrives, whispering to them that Uncle Lando will be around to the house after the service. At this, Leia rolls her eyes and murmurs something about him being a heathen, causing Chewie to chuckle somewhat too loudly for the Sermon’s hushed environment and prompting scowls from the surrounding rows of people. 

As the service progresses, Rey feels Ben’s eyes on her. Every time she turns to catch him, he adopts a posture of devout solemnity and she turns away quickly. Her spine tingles in one particular moment when she accidentally bumps into him to get back to her seat after communion. She feels an electric shock pass from her hip to his thigh. 

After the service is over, everyone files out to go back to Leia’s. Rey pretends she is not disappointed when Anna joins them in Ben’s car, prompting Rey to sit in the backseat away from him. They chat about nothing until they arrive back at Grandma’s. 

As they pass back into the house, Ben allows Rey’s Mom and Rey to pass in front of him. A moment later, Rey inhales with a gasp when she feels something press into her butt. She quickly swivels towards Ben with an accusing look, but he is looking straight ahead. She swears she sees his eyes twinkling just slightly. 

Rey is quickly distracted from her study when she sees the feast laid out before them. She heads towards the dinner table to see that she has been seated between Ben and Uncle Lando. How fun! She loves to hear Lando tell stories from his past and watch him flirt mercilessly with her mom and Leia. As they all gather around the table, Leia removes her apron. 

“Who is going to say grace?” She asks the gathered family.

“Oh I will, Leia.” offers Luke. Rey always forgets that Luke is a priest himself. Everyone bows their heads and joins hands as he begins to pray. 

“Dear Heavenly Father….” Luke begins, and Rey is drawn from concentrating on his words when Ben slowly glides their linked hands under the table. What is he doing?? Luke’s prayers are tortuously long, and Ben is a notorious agnostic, loving to engage in debates with his uncle about how wrong he is. 

Ben’s hand moves over Rey’s and he picks up their joined hands to rest in her lap. Rey squirms as Uncle Luke drones on about blessings and the gift of family. Suddenly Ben starts to curl his fingers underneath the hem of Rey’s dress. She opens her eyes in shock and looks over to see him bent in the expression of prayer, holding her mother's hand on his right side with his eyes closed. Only the slight curl of a grin on the corner of his lips gives him away. Rey notes that the prayer is coming to an end and quickly returns to her own posture of prayer. 

“...In your name we pray, Amen,” finishes Luke, looking around at everyone and smiling. Quicker than it happened, Ben’s hand is back in his lap, leaving a cold spot. He starts a conversation with Uncle Chewie about business and stocks and Rey tunes out to assess what in the world just happened. Was Uncle Ben interested in her?? Not possible. He was her uncle. But, boys at school had acted the way he did when they wanted to go on a date with her. No, that was silly. But…

Rey was pulled from her thoughts by Grandma Leia asking her about school. She quickly launched into a discussion of her grades and preened at the praise lavished on her for her hard work at school. Rey loved compliments. She worked hard to prove she belonged. 

As the dinner drew to a close, Her grandmother began to clear plates and Luke stopped her. 

“Leia we can do this, you cooked after all.” 

“Well, alright but someone needs to go get the cider and ingredients for Gluhwein.” she huffed. 

“I can go Mom… as long as I have company.” Ben said, eyeing Rey, who was obliviously putting away plates in the other room. 

“I’m sure Rey can go, just ask her.” 

Rey was singing Christmas songs softly to herself when she felt a presence behind her. Ben reached up and over her to put a plate onto the highest shelf, brushing her back as he did so. 

“Hey sugar, want to come to the liquor store with me to pick up the Christmas booze?” 

Rey shivered at his closeness. 

“Sure, let me just put the rest of these away” she replied. 

Ben groaned while looking at all the plates. 

“You’ll never be done at this rate! Let the rest of them finish. C‘mon, I wanna get there before it closes.” 

Rey was about to respond when they heard Leia’s voice from the dining room. 

“You kids bundle up, okay? It’s mighty cold out there and I don’t want anyone getting sick. Oh! Speaking of which, Rey I have a special first gift of Christmas for you sweetheart. Come into the living room and I’ll give it to you before you leave.” 

Rey quickly rushed into the living room. She loved presents. Her grandma came around the corner and rustled around in the piles of presents for a few moments, turning back towards Rey with a small silver parcel in her hand. It read ‘to my grandbaby’ in pretty red cursive. 

“Go on and open it now sweetheart, you and Ben have got to get going!” 

Rey tore into the package and gasped when she saw a pair of beautiful, soft merino wool mittens the color of a forest. 

“Oh grandma, they’re beautiful!” She crowed, quickly slipping them onto her hands. They felt like butter and Rey immediately fell in love with them. She turned to show Ben her new treasures, smiling so hard her face hurt. 

“Wow, real nice babygirl” Ben drawled. “Now let’s get going alright?” 

He headed towards the door and Rey followed, after squeezing her Grandma in a tight hug and thanking her again. She almost forgot to put her coat on, she was so excited about the gloves. After throwing it over her shoulders, she rushed out to catch up with Ben. He held open the door for her and bowed dramatically when she clambered up into the car. 

“My lady’s carriage awaits” he teased, going around to the driver’s side. They drove along towards town, heading to the tiny liquor store on Main Street. Ben parked the car and they got out to make the short walk to the store. Ben reached for Rey’s hand again, and she felt her heartbeat increase as she slid her palm into his much larger one. They entered the store and were greeted by the cashier, an old man who had worked there as long as Rey could remember.

“Young Ben and Rey! Good to see you! What’ll it be my son?” 

“Hey there Mr. Kenobi! Great to see you as well. We’re here to pick up the usual for my mom’s Christmas alcohol extravaganza.” Ben responded. 

“Oh, I have just the things. Anything else?” asked Mr. Kenobi.

“You know, while we’re here, I may as well pick up some red and white. You know how Lando gets,” Ben said looking down at Rey and winking. She giggled in affirmation, remembering drunk-as-a-skunk Uncle Lando from past Christmases.

Ben went over to select his wine, and Rey studied the holiday party tray display. She loved to look at all the festive party decorations, the crackers, and the noisemakers. They normally went back to Grandma’s on New Year’s and Rey’s favorite part of the night was making a lot of noise when the clock struck midnight. Ben came back over to the counter and placed his selections on the conveyor belt, along with everything the cashier had already assembled. 

“That’ll be $237.45,” Mr. Kenobi said as he was finished ringing Ben up. Ben pulled a platinum credit card from his wallet and swiped it through the machine. Ben made a lot of money and worked in a big fancy office. Rey didn’t know what exactly he did, just that everyone was very proud of him. He lived in a great big townhouse on the outskirts of the city. Rey loved Ben’s house. 

When they had made their purchases, Rey took Ben’s hand and they made their way back to the car. Looking around at the snow starting to pile up, Ben whistled. 

“Gonna be a white Christmas, huh baby?” He said with a smile towards Rey. She beamed back. 

They got back into Ben’s car and started driving towards the house. Ben pulled his car into the garage, passing his usual spot due to the weather. Rey fiddled with her seatbelt, hearing Ben get out of the car and assuming he was heading into the house. When she slipped out of her seat to the ground, she turned to the side, jumping a little when she noticed Ben leaning against the back of the car. 

“Why aren’t you in the house dork??” She questioned, sticking her tongue out at him. 

“Because I want to give you your present.” 

At this, Rey bubbled with excitement. 

“Ooh!! Ooh!! Tell me tell me tell me!!” She badgered, poking him in the arm. He rolled his eyes and drew her to sit next to him on an old exercise bench. It was too small for both of them, so Rey ended up awkwardly partway on his lap. She blushed a little at the feel of his muscled thigh underneath her butt. Ben pulled an envelope from inside his jacket and gave it to her. 

She ripped into it as he chuckled and watched her face. She looked down and squealed with delight. 

“We’re going to Disney??!!” she yelped. 

“Yes, just you and me squirt. I thought it might be fun to hang out with your old uncle for a couple of days, seeing as you’re getting so sophisticated. I’m running out of time with you. You’ll be old and married by the time I turn around!” 

Rey laughed loudly at the thought of her being married and old like Ben. Only he wasn’t married, she remembered. Why wasn’t Uncle Ben married? He was perfectly good-looking and smart and successful. Many girls must throw themselves at him. Suddenly she realized that Ben was drawing her closer, cinching an arm around her waist and pulling her head towards his chest. With one hand he took the card from her and placed it on the ground by the bench. 

“W-what are you doing Uncle Ben?” Rey asked doubtfully. 

“Shhh… just holding onto my sweet little niece while I still have her. Just close your eyes, sweetheart and relax.” 

Rey did as she was told, not wanting to make Ben upset with her. He used to have a really bad temper, at least that’s what Aunt Leia said. She relaxed into him and breathed in the scent of his cologne. It always made her think of home. 

Slowly, so slowly Rey wasn’t even sure it was happening, Ben’s left hand began coasting up over her knee, and his gloved fingers began disappearing under her dress. Too terrified to move, Rey sat motionless and clung to his shoulders. He began to hum to her softly. She recognized the melody as ‘hush little baby’ and a shiver of apprehension trickled down her spine. 

His hand stopped near her inner thigh, and he began tracing figure eights into her skin. Rey shivered at the feel of leather on her hose-covered skin and remembered belatedly that she wasn’t wearing any underwear. His right hand moved from its innocent caress of her back towards her front, and he squeezed one of her breasts over her dress. 

“Such perfect little tits, all for me in this pretty red packaging,” he whispered into her ear, his breath hot on her neck. Ben began kissing slowly down her neck and the hand under her dress slid dangerously higher. Rey was still too petrified of what was happening to move. 

“Have any boys touched you like this Rey?” Ben asked, close to her ear.

She struggled to regain her voice and stuttered “N-no I- d-don’t have a b-boyfriend.” 

She felt him smile into her neck and sigh contentedly. 

“Ah, perfect little untouched body, all for me. Sweet baby Rey, all for Daddy.” 

Daddy? Rey recoiled. She had a dad. Ben was her uncle! What was he thinking? As she tried to comprehend his words, his left hand coasted over the front of her tights and grazed the soft hair there. Rey did not like where this was going. Abruptly she felt her dress slide from her shoulders and begin to gape open at the front. She realized with a start that while she was transfixed by his fingers near her core, he had partially unzipped her! 

His right hand slid inside the front of her dress, her breasts now only covered by her bra. She was wearing a real bra tonight, not a training bra. It was another fun, exciting, ‘grown-up’ and fun thing for Rey to experience. Now she wished she’d worn one of her heavy-duty sports bras. Ben flipped the cup down and pushed her breast out, the cold air hardening her nipple. He withdrew his hand quickly only to bring it back wet. He had _licked_ his hand! Before she could protest, she was met with the odd sensation of his moist fingers fondling her nipple. 

“Oh baby, yeah that’s nice, isn’t it? You like my hand on your perfect little nipple, don’t you?”

She fidgeted uncomfortably and he groaned. She realized suddenly that he had pulled her almost completely into his lap and felt a hard length underneath her dress-covered bottom. His right hand slid down from her breast to join his left at the apex of her thighs. He began running his fingers beneath her belly button, almost like he was searching for something. 

“Goddamn. Are you not wearing panties? What a naughty girl. Daddy will have to punish you for that later.” 

His long fingers slid into her tights and settled over her damp slit, running up and down. He began to grind against her bottom and she squeezed her eyes shut. This couldn’t be happening! This was Uncle Ben! Her favorite uncle, who was taking her to Disney World! 

Suddenly the door to the kitchen bounced open and Uncle Luke gave a shout. His view of them was obstructed by the Jeep. 

“Leia told me to tell you two to get your slowpoke asses inside! We want to drink!” 

“We’ll be in in a few minutes Luke! I just wanted to give Rey her present!” Ben called back while dipping a gloved finger slightly inside her. 

“Not wet enough to take a finger yet baby. I know how to fix that.” He removed his finger and brought it towards her face. She recoiled at the scent of her own unwilling arousal, sweet and musky. 

“Suck on it Rey, I won’t ask you again,” He said quietly, a slight edge to his voice. 

Rey obediently opened her mouth and choked a little at the sensation of leather between her lips. She sucked his finger for a few seconds and he removed it with a groan. 

“Christ baby, that’ll feel good around my cock. But good things come to those who wait.” 

Ben took the wet finger and slid it back down, returning a hand to her exposed breast and flicking her nipple. Rey gasped and moaned slightly at the painful pleasure. Ben hummed his approval and shoved the leather-clad finger inside her without warning. Rey squeaked and he shushed her. He wrapped a hand around her throat and whispered into her ear, applying light pressure. 

“Shhh... you don’t want mommy and daddy to hear us playing, do you? This is our special time.” 

Rey nodded quickly and he placed his hand back on her small breast, kneading. He began to pump his finger inside her and rolled his palm across the bundle of nerves above her slit. Rey felt a warm sensation start to build in the bottom of her stomach and began to relax against Ben’s back, hurtling towards something she didn’t understand. 

“That feel good, baby? I know it does. You don’t have to be shy with me, just let it all out” 

He increased his pace and Rey shattered with a yelp, her muscles clenching around his finger and her breath coming out in gasps. He withdrew his damp finger and brought it to his lips, tasting Rey.

“Good girl, coming for daddy. Didn’t that feel good?”

Rey nodded ashamedly and pressed her head into his chest. She looked down at herself and realized she was still wearing Grandma’s gloves. Ben began putting rights to her clothing, zipping up her dress and bringing the hem of it down over her tights once again. He kissed her shoulder when the zipper was closed. 

“I love you sweet girl,” he said into her skin, and she shivered. 

“I love you too Unc— Daddy,” she said shyly and he grinned. He placed his hands on her hips and pushed her to her feet, brushing his hands down her dress to smooth the wrinkles out. His hands may have lingered too long on her breasts and her butt. 

“Let’s go inside with the rest of the family, princess,” He said, grabbing her arm to pull her into his side. “Our little secret, right baby? No one else would understand and I want to keep making you feel good, okay?” he said, looking into her eyes. She lifted her chin to stare back at him. 

“Yes, daddy” 

He smiled and they went back into the house, ready to rejoin the Christmas festivities. 


	2. Cotton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas night at Grandma Leia's brings more surprises for Rey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Peeps!
> 
> Thanks so much to everyone who has read so far. I can't believe people actually like reading what I write. This whole experience has been so cathartic-- I have insomnia and anxiety and it's great to just grind out some of the craziness inside my head. I love to hear what you think, so let me know! I am considering continuing the adventures of creepy Uncle Ben and sweet bb rey but I just am not sure yet.
> 
> Much Love xx

The Skywalker Organa Solo family sat around the living room, bathed in the soft light of the Christmas Tree. They had just gorged themselves on slice after slice of delicious pie and ice cream, courtesy of Grandma Leia’s cooking. They had initially kept up a lively conversation around the fire in the living room, but as the glasses of mulled wine refilled and the hours progressed, everyone had begun to doze off, leaving a contented silence.

Rey was lost in a reverie of her own. She couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened in the garage. She still had a funny feeling in her stomach from what Uncle Ben had done and felt herself clenching around nothing when she thought of his fingers pressing inside her. She felt so strange and grown-up with this naughty secret inside her, something only she and Uncle Ben knew about. She had had no idea that she could feel like that, but could only be happy that Uncle Ben showed her. She trusted him with her whole being. However, she couldn’t help questioning what had happened as well. She wished she was able to talk to him alone, but it was Christmas. Every room in the house would be packed to the gills tonight. 

Suddenly Leia broke the silence that had gathered. “Well now my darling Rey, you’d better get off to bed before Santa Claus catches you, wouldn’t want to get coal in your stocking!” 

Rey snickered. “Grandma, I’m much too old for all that any longer.” 

Ben broke in, “Oh, are you now? Then you won’t mind if all you get under the tree is a big fat lump of coal? I’ll keep that in mind, little miss.” 

She gasped. “Uncle Ben!! You already gave me…” 

He shushed her quickly. “That’s a surprise, sweetheart.” 

The warning look he gave was enough to silence her on the subject. 

“Well never mind your age, dear, you still need to go to bed, it’s getting very late” 

Chewie yawned. “You’re right Leia, we all need to get to bed. These old bones are creaky.” Slowly everyone began to rise from their positions on couches and ottomans, hugging and kissing goodnight. Rey turned from hugging Uncle Luke to see Ben waiting with his arms open. 

“Goodnight my little sugar plum fairy, I hope sweet dreams dance in your head,” he said with a wink, wrapping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to the side of her forehead. Rey tensed when she felt his hand near her ribcage, all too close to its earlier, more intimate position. 

“Goodnight Uncle Ben” she replied, pressing her hands against his muscular back to return his hug. She inhaled his comforting scent of vanilla and campfire.

As everyone began to file out of the room, Rey paused to ask Grandma Leia a question. “Am I in my usual room, Grandma?”

“Yes dear, the blue room down the hall to the left. It’s exactly as you last left it.” 

Rey beamed. She loved staying at Grandma’s because she had her very own room. It had a large bed, larger even then her bed at home, and a very soft down comforter. There was a great big window looking out into the backyard and the forest beyond, and it had a beautiful view of the skyline. Rey especially liked the bearskin rug and hearth— she had many fond memories of accidentally falling asleep in front of the hearth on the rug and feigning continued sleep so that she could be carried to her bed, tucked in by a loving adult. She remembered with a blush that Uncle Ben had scooped her small body off the ground many times, and wondered if he could still lift her up. She remembered the hard musculature of his back and surmised that he could. 

Rey trudged up the stairs tiredly and turned down the hall towards her room. Just before she placed her hand on the doorknob, she stopped to observe the room directly adjacent to hers. The green room, which used to belong to Uncle Han prior to his death, was open and the lights were on. This struck Rey as strange because normally no one slept there out of respect for the recently passed. Rey walked over to the door and saw a distinctly male suitcase and jacket resting against the armchair next to the fireplace. Before she could investigate further, she felt a warm presence at her back. 

“Hello, half-pint. Snooping, are we?”

Rey quickly whirled around to face Ben. “Oh! Um. I’m...I was just…” 

“It’s alright, honey, I know nobody’s been in here since my old man, but it just made sense for me to stay in here and not my childhood bedroom, I’m a big man you see, and that little twin bed just wasn’t cutting it,” he waggled his eyebrows comically, making Rey giggle. 

“Oh alright. Well, we’re neighbors. That’s fun!” 

He looked at her with an inscrutable expression, giving her a once-over. “Oh yes, trust me, I know. You’d better get ready for bed sweetheart, Santa and all that,” he prompted gently. 

“Oh.. yes I was just going”

“Oh and Rey?” 

“Yes?” 

“If you need anything, and I mean _anything_ during the night, my door is open to you,” he said with a meaningful look. 

“Ok. Thank you, Uncle Ben! Goodnight!” 

Rey closed her door with a sigh. Why did she react like that to him? He was her uncle. He had known her her entire life. She needed to get a grip. Going to her suitcase and withdrawing a pair of simple white lace panties and her red flannel nightgown, Rey attempted to unzip her dress and realized she was unable to do it on her own. After contorting her body a bit more, she gave up with a frustrated huff and realized she would have to ask for help. Just then, a knock came at the door. Thinking it was Ben, who she assumed she would’ve had to ask anyway, she called, “Come in!” 

To her surprise, she turned to see her mother come through the door, still in her Christmas Eve finery. 

“Hi sweetheart, I’m just here to wish you goodnight and tell you how much I love you. You’re my best gift every Christmas,” her mother said, eyes beginning to well up. 

“Aw mama, I love you too. Could you help with my dress? I can’t get it unzipped by myself”

Her mother came behind her to grab the zipper, struggling a bit with it before she was able to ease it down over Rey's shoulders. 

“Goodness dear, it was zipped up there tight!” Her mother said with a laugh. “You almost did _too_ good a job when you zipped it earlier!” 

Rey realized with a flush of embarrassment that it wasn’t her that had zipped her dress up so tightly, it was Uncle Ben. She quickly recovered. 

“Yes, mama, I must have been too vigorous! Ha. Well, I’m tired, so I’m going to change and brush my teeth.” 

“Alright, dear. I love you. See you in the morning” 

With a kiss to her daughter’s cheek, Anna left the room in a cloud of Chanel no. 5 and Aquanet, her signature scent. When Rey heard her mother's heels click down the hall, she allowed herself a moment to breathe and consider. What would her mother think of her and Uncle Ben? Oh goodness. She didn’t want to ponder that. As she hung her dress up inside the bureau, Rey couldn’t help but think that her mother would be unhappy. She decided that for now, she would continue to figure out what was happening for herself and not tell anyone, especially not her parents. That could only lead to more complications.

She unclipped her bra and folded it inside her suitcase. Slipping her new panties on, she removed her necklace and earrings before pushing her arms through the soft red nightgown. The gown was her traditional outfit choice for Christmas Eve night, and might possibly have been in rotation for a few too many years, given that it rose up clear to her mid-thigh. It was also a bit tight around her breasts, but as she only slept in it, her mother continued to allow her to wear it to bed. It was very comfortable. Rey grabbed her bathroom kit and walked out into the hallway to use the restroom. 

When she arrived, the door was a quarter of the way open and the light was on. Knocking gently, Rey called out to see if anyone was inside. “Hello?”

“Hi, Rey! Just me, you can come on in if you need to brush your teeth.” 

It was Uncle Ben! Rey shyly shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, joining Ben at the bathroom counter. She set down her bag on the edge of the sink and rifled through it to find her toothbrush and her toothpaste. Turning the tap on, she ran the water over her toothbrush and squeezed a small pat of toothpaste onto the wetted brush. Running it once again under the water, she began to vigorously scrub her teeth. Only then did she look up at herself in the mirror, standing next to Uncle Ben, who had evidently also recently begun brushing his teeth. 

When Rey began brushing, Ben leaned over to spit into the sink, his warm, heavy arm grazing hers to maneuver his head over the bowl. He resumed brushing and soon it was Rey’s turn to spit. They continued this repetitive routine for several minutes until both had surely rubbed their gums raw. With a sheepish glance at Ben, Rey turned off the water after rinsing her brush and placed it, along with her toothpaste, back inside her bag. Ben put away his toothbrush and turned to leave with a friendly smile at Rey. All of a sudden he paused, taking in her nightgown. She can tell from the way his eyes linger, as they did on her dress, that he likes what he sees.

She takes the opportunity to look at him as well, his form clad in a white undershirt and low slung pajama pants which feature funny Christmas patterns with reindeer all over. At this moment, Ben moves to walk behind her and just when she thinks he will leave with no further interaction, he seizes her hips in a tight grasp and whispers hotly in her ear. “Leave your bedroom door unlocked.” 

He grinds his hardness into her backside and opens the door to the hallway. “Goodnight Rey!” He calls at a normal volume, walking towards his own bedroom. 

Rey is too startled to respond. She does not know how to comprehend his words. Is he planning to touch her again? She can only assume yes, but this feels so much more intimate. She is wearing less clothing and everyone else is asleep. Also, Rey is not completely naive. She knows what beds are for. With a shiver, at the cold air or remembrance of his words, or both, Rey turns off the bathroom light and walks out into the hallway towards her bedroom. 

As she lays down on her soft bedding, her mind races. When will he come? What will he do when he comes? Is he going to take her virginity, like she’s heard of girls at school doing? Rey finds, much to her surprise, that she is hot and uncomfortable under her clothing. Her underwear feels damp and she wriggles around in her sheets, trying to find a way to get rid of the feeling. Her hand begins to travel down towards her center, with the thought that maybe she can recreate the way that Ben made her feel. Carefully, she begins to circle her core through her nightgown and underwear. She feels tingly, a bit like when Ben touches her, but much less satisfying. 

She spends several more minutes exploring her own body, running her hands along her small breasts and over the downy softness of her skin. Suddenly, she hears the click of the door opening, and freezes with one hand on her breast and one near her inner thigh, preparing to hike up the edge of her nightgown. 

“And what do we have here, naughty girl,” Ben softly growls. “Touching yourself without my permission? I don’t think that’s what nice girls do...remember what I said about the coal?” 

She begins to protest, to explain herself, “No Daddy I—” The title slips out, and at first she is unsure how he will react. His eyes light up. 

“Oh babygirl knows exactly how to wrap Daddy around her little finger, now doesn't she. Well, Daddy has a very good memory and he knows exactly what she needs. Don’t think I don’t remember your little commando incident earlier. You still need to be punished for that.” 

“P-punished? But Daddy, I couldn’t! Mama said that I had to leave them off because of the dress and——”

He interrupted her with a growl “only little _whores_ don’t wear their panties, especially in polite company. I don’t care what your excuse is. Now roll over onto your stomach.” 

“B-but Daddy, what are you…” 

“On your stomach. Now. Do you want to make your punishment worse? I don’t want to hurt you sweetheart, but I will if you need instruction.” 

Rey quickly rolled onto her stomach, breathing hard and feeling heat rise in her cheeks. She was so nervous, wondering what he might do to her. She felt his feet draw closer to the edge of the bed. It dipped as his heavy weight came closer to her prone body. Ben began easing the edge of the dress up over her thighs, over her butt, and all the way to the back of her neck, leaving her exposed to the cold air of the room. Before she could complain, she felt his hand settle at the base of her spine, fingers brushing the edge of her panties. 

“Hmmm… what a nice little ass. It’s a pity I have to make it sore. Maybe this will teach you not to act like a little slut.” He hooked a finger on each side of her panties and quickly yanked them down until they were at her knees. She yelped in surprise at the cold air hitting her intimate places. Then she felt one of Ben's huge hands settle on her right buttcheek, softly stroking. His hands were rough and calloused from years working in construction as a younger man. Their texture, combined with their warmth so near to her bare core, sent a shiver up Rey’s spine. He wrapped his other hand lightly around her throat and squeezed, just barely cutting off her air supply.

“I’m going to spank you, princess. And what you’re going to do is keep good and damn quiet while I do it. I don’t want to hear a peep. Otherwise, I’ll just keep going. Are we clear?” 

“Clear, Daddy” Rey choked out, a ball of nervous energy. As he removed his hand from her neck, she felt the palm on her butt coast to the other cheek, and it was abruptly removed. Seconds later, she didn’t have time to prepare before that same big hand came down _hard_ on her ass. She bit into her pillow to prevent the squeak of surprise bubbling in her throat. He was hitting her so hard! She didn’t know how much more of this she could withstand. His hand came down again, moving slightly over to cover more of her butt. He gave two slower, very hard hits but then began to pick up the pace, reducing the severity of the blows. Rey’s ass was tingly and beginning to go numb. 

“Good girl, taking 10 for me already. Do you think you can take 5 more for Daddy like a good girl?” 

“Yes daddy,” she whispered, in a trance from the rush of feeling he was eliciting. 

“What a good little slut for me.” All of a sudden, she felt his hand come down harder than any of the other times, and could not contain a vocal reaction to the pain. He paused, drawing closer to whisper in her ear. 

“What did I say about making noise princess? You’ll wake the whole house! Now I’ll have to punish you some more. Every noise you make, I add 5 spankings. Now let’s try this again.” 

He lowered his hand and it collided with the soft flesh of her buttocks again, hard. Twice more, and Rey was beginning to bite back tears of anguish. It hurt! She was sure her butt was red and raw by now. Three hits later and she felt that she might pass out. Clinging to the pillow, she endured 2 more while tears tracked silently down her face. Suddenly she felt Ben’s presence at her back again “One more baby, you’re doing so well for Daddy.” 

This time, he drew back and spanked right in the middle of her ass, brushing his fingers against her core.. She tensed at that. Had he meant to do that? That wasn’t painful, wasn’t part of the original punishment. Surely he hadn’t intended it. She was given no more time to ponder this as he lifted her by her shoulders to drag her off the edge of the bed, standing her on her own two feet. He took hold of her forearm and drew her to one side of the room, where a large mirror stood against the wall. In it, they were both visible: a flushed, panting Rey, tears staining her cheeks, and at her back, a satisfied and smug Ben. He turned her to face him and grabbed her chin to face her towards the mirror, looking over her shoulder at the scene they presented.

“Do you see that baby? I did that. Daddy did that to teach you a lesson. Do you think you deserved that?”

Rey briefly considered the question, staring in awe at the bright red marks in the moonlight. Her first impulse was to remark that no, she did not deserve the cruel punishment he had doled out. But then, looking at his expression, she thought she had better try to please him. Quickly she gave an assenting nod. 

“That’s my pretty girl, so obedient for Daddy,” he said, stroking her jaw. “I’ll tell you a secret. Daddy likes when you’re a brat. It’s even more fun than when you’re good.” 

Rey didn’t know what to think of that. Her own parents had barely disciplined her but the truth was they hadn’t really needed to. She was a pretty good kid. She didn’t go to parties, hang out with boys or do drugs, and she got good grades. That was why Ben’s punishment was so confusing. She didn’t know what she had done to invoke his wrath on her ass. Literally. 

Before she could ask this question, he took her arm and led her back to the bed, lifting her body to lay her back down on her stomach. She appreciated this because she didn’t think she could lie on her butt right then, it would be too painful. He instructed her to lift her arms and quickly shed her of her nightgown completely. He placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck and began trailing kisses down her spine. He stopped when he got to her ass. 

He placed a soft kiss on each cheek, murmuring his apologies for roughing up her soft skin and telling her how pretty and pink her ass looked. Slowly, he moved his face down until she could feel, to her mortification, his nose pressing into her butt crack. What on earth?? What was he doing with his face, down _there??_ Then he shocked her, even more, when he placed a kiss in between her buttcheeks, at the juncture of her thighs. He kissed her there. And it felt really, really good. He placed several more soft kisses there, and suddenly shocked her by sliding his tongue through her folds. It felt indescribably good; her toes curled and she moaned softly into the pillow. He swiped his tongue up through her aching core and began to use his finger to stimulate her as he had earlier that day. He slid one finger inside her, softly pushing in and out while his tongue dove inside her. 

Rey was gasping and panting softly and couldn’t believe what was happening. She had no idea people could do this but she knew she might not ever forget this now. She felt like she was floating, passion surging through her veins. She wished she could grab his hair and push him further into her, rub his nose on the sensitive bundle of nerves currently rubbing against the sheets as she writhed under his ministrations. 

He suddenly grabbed her hips and pulled her legs further apart, completely exposing her to him. After licking a long stripe up her cunt, he resumed feasting on her, licking furiously as she began to tremor around his lips and tongue. It felt like he was trying to swallow her whole. Pushing her up onto her knees, he came closer still and sucked hard towards the top of her glistening core. She shattered with a weak mewl and her knees slid slowly to the bed. She was spent. Ben withdrew, pressing a final soft, almost reverent kiss to her pink, swollen center. He lifted her into bed and drew the covers back over her. With a kiss to her forehead, he climbed off the bed and stood up, walking towards her bedroom door. 

“Merry Christmas, babydoll.” He said softly. 

Then he left the room, leaving Rey in an addled, post-orgasmic haze. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q: Did y'all ever pretend to be asleep so someone would carry you? Cause I def did that hahaha.
> 
> Also, her mom is completely my imagination of like ms. perfect so that's why the aquanet and chanel ahaha.
> 
> Leave a kudos/comment if you feel like it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading


	3. Silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben begin their journey to Disney.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I started writing the Disney chapter and the word count quickly spiraled out of control. Therefore, I have decided to split it into multiple chapters. I think I will be done with this story after the next chapter, but who knows, I may write myself into another plot point. As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. Thank you to @JaliyahJade , this chapter's moodboard artist. I have another great one from another lady in the Writing Den that I'm going to put in the beginning of next chapter. Thank you so much again, I love it!

The time between Christmas and her vacation with Uncle Ben seemed to pass quickly for Rey. After Christmas came the New Year’s Eve bash at Aunt Leia’s. Funnily, the most interesting thing about that night had been the champagne Rey had been allowed to sip. She felt very grown up with her silver, sparkly top.

All night, Rey waited with trepidation for Uncle Ben to make a move. She expected him to inappropriately caress her or even take her into the other room— her stomach was churning all throughout the party. But no, he behaved as a perfect gentleman and did not step a hair out of line the whole night.

Rey began to question herself. Was it all a crazy dream? Had her uncle really kissed her most intimate place? Then she remembered the spanking marks that hadn’t gone down for a week afterward. Yes, he was real. And so was his touch on her body.

Now it was March, and the very next week was Rey’s spring break. That could only mean one thing, the trip to Disney World with Uncle Ben. They would be flying down to Orlando together that Friday. Rey could hardly wait. She was so excited to explore the park and spend time with Uncle Ben.

She was a bit nervous about that very same fact though. Over the months leading up to the trip, Rey had seen him only a handful of times, and always in passing. Her mother and father mentioned him only briefly, and usually in relation to the trip. Rey tried to bring up what had happened in the garage, and especially what had happened on Christmas night at Grandma’s. But she just couldn’t do it. Something about it felt wrong. She felt like they wouldn’t believe her. This was her dad’s brother! She was just a kid. Plus, her parents were barely around, busy as ever.

Rey heaved a sigh and went back to her schoolwork. Today was Wednesday, and their flight was Thursday afternoon after school. Uncle Ben would pick her up from her house and drive them to the airport. Rey had already begun packing in her excitement for the trip. She wanted a couple more cute outfits though— telling herself it was completely for herself. She was going to the mall after school tomorrow. She would be taking the bus home and would stop on the way.

••••

Rey strode into the mall, eager to lose herself in retail therapy. She had just gotten her math test grade back and had done pretty rotten. As she walked towards American Eagle, her phone dinged, signifying an incoming text message. She casually withdrew her phone from her skirt pocket and her heart sped up when she registered the sender. Uncle Ben!!

 ** **Uncle Ben:** **Hey kiddo! You ready for our big adventure in a few days? Can’t wait to see ya!

Oh. He was excited too! Rey could hardly believe it. She chose a few cute tops and dresses while contemplating how she would respond. A woman approached and asked if she would like a dressing room. Suddenly Rey had an idea and nodded. Turning back towards the dress rack, she withdrew a skimpy, red, lacy dress that her mother would’ve considered a nightgown. Then she headed towards the dressing rooms.

When the woman gave her a dressing room, she took the red garment in along with her other options. Stripping out of her school uniform, she shimmied the dress over her head and pulled up the camera app on her phone. Looking at herself in the mirror, Rey saw that the front of the dress dipped even lower than she had previously thought. Her small décolletage was on full display. No matter, she knew Uncle Ben would like it. He had liked her other dress, after all.

Raising her phone, she began to take pictures of her reflection in the mirror. She took a few grinning, a few trying to be sultry. She felt ridiculous. She scrolled back through her images with anxious fingers and decided on one where she was biting her lip while her other hand fisted the edge of the dress on her thigh. Quickly she typed up a response.

 ** **Rey:** **Yes! So excited. I am shopping now :)

****attachment: img07** **

Rey sent the message and put her phone down, turning it to silent. She began trying on the other outfits and dresses she had selected from the store. In the end, she left with 2 new tops and a pretty blue sundress that made her skin look nice. After consulting the price tag on the red number, she decided it wasn’t worth it.

After making her selections, she looked down at her phone to see a new message from Uncle Ben.

 ** **Uncle Ben:** **God fucking dammit baby are you trying to give me a heart attack at work?

 ** **Uncle Ben:** **I’m so hard. You look amazing.

Rey blushed. She guessed what __that__ meant. Another message came in just then.

 ** **Uncle Ben:**** Did you buy that, sweetheart?

 ** **Uncle Ben:**** Tell me you did.

Rey started panicking. No, she hadn’t bought it. She was afraid of the price tag. Now she feared Uncle Ben’s reaction when she told him. She blushed, suddenly remembering his “punishment” last time. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

“No uncle Ben,” She typed. Then deleted.

 ** **Rey:**** No, Daddy, I’m sorry. I didn’t have enough money.

He answered promptly.

 ** **Uncle Ben:**** That’s okay, baby girl. I’ll buy you something better for our trip. I’ll see you soon.

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. So he wasn’t angry! And he was going to buy her something.

 ** **Rey:**** I love you Daddy.

 ** **Uncle Ben:** **I love you too baby.

•••••

Today was the day! Rey stared at the clock in front of her classroom, willing the minutes to pass by quicker. She only had 20 minutes before she would go home to wait for Uncle Ben to pick her up. She could hardly bear the excitement.

Her teacher was at the front, droning on about equations. Hardly anyone was paying attention, being as it was the last period before Spring Break. Suddenly she felt a sharp tug to her ponytail. She turned around in her chair to see Poe Dameron, the school bad boy, smirking at her.

“And where are you going for Spring Break, little miss goody two shoes? Bible Camp?”

Rey huffed. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I’m going to Disney World with my Uncle.”

“Ah I see, Disney princess,” he dragged his eyes from her frilly white stockings to her primly pressed uniform blouse. “Fits. Ah well… say hi to Mickey for me doll,” he snickered.

Rey rolled her eyes and turned back around. She didn’t have time for little boys. Not when she knew how a man like Ben could make her feel. Just then the teacher called out.

“Alright since y’all are seniors and you’re not listening to me anyway, you can go ahead and leave. Have a great break and don’t do anything irreparably stupid.”

Everyone started whooping and hollering, gathering their things. The excitement in the air was palpable. Suddenly Rey felt her hip buzz. She withdrew her phone to see a text from her Mom.

 ** **Mom:** **Hey sweetie, let me know when you’re out. I had an appointment and it made more sense to come straight to get you than go all the way back home. Xoxo mama

Rey hurried out the door to the classroom after thanking her teacher. She was a good student, always respectful to teachers and other authority figures. Even if her classmates didn’t much like her, her teachers certainly did. She waved to a petite girl, Rose, who she knew somewhat well. Rose was nice, and she and Rey had been lab partners last year.

She saw her mom’s car idling in the carpool line and skipped out towards her, a huge smile on her face.

“Someone’s happy. Ready for Disney?” Her mom asked as Rey slid into the passenger side.

“Oh, Mama! So ready.”

“Well Uncle Ben left you a surprise at our house and I think you’ll like it. You’re supposed to wear it on the plane.”

Rey’s mind raced when she thought back to their text conversation in the mall. Surely he hadn’t sent lingerie to their house! No, he couldn’t have. He wasn’t __that__ bold.

“Oh really? How nice of him.”

“I think it’s so sweet of him to take time off of work just to spend time with his niece. What a lovely man.”

Rey agreed, but her mind brought up the times when it seemed like maybe he wasn’t as innocent as her mom thought. A slight shiver went down her spine.

They pulled into the drive and her mom turned towards her.

“Alright sweetie, I want you to go upstairs and get changed. Remember to open Ben’s gift. Also, do a last double-check on your suitcase, then zip it up. Ben should be here pretty soon.”

Rey opened the door to the car and ran into the house, eager to see her gift. She bounced up the stairs to her room and saw a red shiny box with a bow on the top. Wasting no time, she ripped into it and found a card and a T-shirt, along with a pair of Minnie Mouse ears.

The shirt said, “I ❤️ Disney” and the card was in Ben’s signature loopy handwriting. ‘Hi honey, I think you’ll look very cute in these. See you soon!’ Innocuous enough upon first glance, but Rey knew its deeper meaning.

She paired the Disney shirt with high waisted denim shorts and a cardigan for the plane. She turned towards the mirror and put in her Minnie ears, beaming at her reflection. Then she remembered when Uncle Ben had held her in front of a mirror, and her cheeks went red for what felt like the millionth time that day.

She went through the items in her suitcase and found everything in order. Just then she heard her mom call her name from down the stairs, as well as the dogs barking. Ben was here!! She quickly zipped her suitcase and rushed down the stairs.

Ben stepped through the doorway wearing a simple black shirt, a hoodie, and jeans. He had aviators pushed up through his long, shiny black hair. Rey met his eyes and smiled. He grinned back, coming over to gather her in a hug. He pressed his face into the top of her hair and inhaled. Hm. That was a little odd, Rey thought.

Rey pulled from the hug and turned to say goodbye to her mom.

“Bye mama, I’ll miss you so much.”

“Oh sweetheart, we will miss you so much. Be sure and call your father when you get there. He would’ve loved to wish you off, but you know how his work is.”

Yes, Rey did know. But it still hurt a little.

“Ok Mama, I will.”

“You two had better get going, don’t want to miss your flight”

Ben kissed her mother on the cheek and opened the door for Rey.

“Promise to keep her in one piece, Ben?”

“Of course, Anna. Your little girl will be alive and well in a week.”

Her mother laughed and wished them a good trip. With that, they set off in Ben’s car.

As they drove down the road towards the highway, Ben reached over towards Rey’s lap and rested one big hand on her knee. It engulfed her knee and his hand spanned clear up to her thigh. Ben hummed along to a song on the radio, oblivious to Rey’s heart picking up speed at the intimate contact. She was fine. She could handle this.

“How was school, squirt?”

Oh. Back to the old nicknames again. But he was touching her. That had to mean something.

“Good, Uncle Ben. Just some boys teasing me”

His hand on her knee tightened. “Oh?”

“Yes, they just make fun of me because I’m a goody-two-shoes,” she said with a scoff.

“Well, Rey, you know good girls are the ones who end up alright in the end. Don’t listen to those idiot kids.”

Rey smiled and looked out the window. They were almost at the airport.

•••••

Upon arrival at their gate, they took a seat to wait for their flight to board. Uncle Ben left to go to the restroom, leaving Rey with the bags. He came back a few minutes later, with a bag in his hands. He pulled out a lollipop and a coloring book with crayons.

“Sweets for my sweet.” He said, giving her the lolly. “And this is for when you get bored,” he said, pointing to the crayons and book. Rey looked at it briefly, it seemed rather childish but was alright for boredom.

The flight attendant announced they would begin boarding, and Ben rose to his feet, grabbing Rey’s hand to pull her up with him. They called military and Rey knew first class was next. That was why she was surprised when Ben started pulling her towards the front of the waiting line.

“B-Ben where are we going?”

“You think we were gonna take coach for a 7-hour flight?”

“Oh,” Rey said, feeling stupid for asking.

Ben gave their tickets to the flight attendant, who scanned them and wished them a good flight. Rey was in awe. She had never been in first class before.

Ben led them to their seats in row 7, stowing Rey’s carryon for her.

“Isn’t this nice?” He asked, gesturing to the additional space and legroom afforded them.

Rey nodded. “I’ve never been in first class before, I thought that was only for really rich people and presidents.”

Ben chuckled. “Well, sweetheart, I’m not a president. But my business is very successful. I’ve grown accustomed to certain things, first class is one of them.”

The flight attendant began rattling off safety features, and Rey started to get drowsy. As the plane taxied onto the runway, she felt someone tuck a blanket around her shoulders.

She woke with a start to a darkening sky and the cabin lights dimmed. She was laying on something very solid and warm. She looked down to see a grey hoodie-covered arm. She was laying on Uncle Ben’s shoulder! She noticed with chagrin that she had drooled all over his arm. Yawning, she stretched and looked up at him. He was already looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

“Sleep well, sweetheart?” He asked gruffly as if he hadn’t used his voice in a while.

“Oh yes, very well. What time is it?”

“We’ve got about an hour or so left in the flight. Want to watch a movie?”

Rey nodded. “Sure! But how are we going to watch?”

Ben withdrew a sleek black tablet from his messenger bag and opened it. “I have everything, Disney+, Amazon, Hulu, Netflix… whatever you want baby.”

“Ooh! Let’s watch a Disney movie. It only makes sense.”

They decided on Toy Story. Ben lifted the blanket to spread over both of them and she shifted closer, snuggling into his side. She was so comfortable. She could almost fall asleep again. ****Wait.**** What was Uncle Ben doing? Under the cover of the thin airplane blanket, his fingers were gliding towards her inner thigh. Rey’s fingers around the blanket, white-knuckled. She looked at his face to see him watching the movie with a serene expression. She turned back towards the screen.

His hand slipped over her core. Rey almost jumped out of her seat at the shock. Ben shushed her quietly and nodded towards the screen.

“Watch, baby. Don’t want to miss anything.”

Rey did as she was told, but couldn’t exactly ignore the heavy weight of his palm on her panty clothed center. She felt her stomach start to go warm and tingly. But Ben did nothing. He didn’t move for a long time. 40 minutes into the movie, Rey heard the pilot announce that they needed to ready for landing and put everything away.

Ben shifted to close the tablet, powering it down and putting it away. Rey relaxed back into her seat, checking to make sure she was still buckled. Still, Ben’s hand remained. As the flight attendant walked past them and gave a smile. “What a beautiful family you have.”

“Thank you.” Uncle Ben replied.

Then, without warning, he began rubbing slow circles into her clit. Still, he sat innocently. Rey was finding it difficult to breathe. He concentrated his movements on that little bundle of nerves and Rey spiraled closer and closer to climax. Suddenly he moved his other hand under the blanket to palm one of her breasts. She gasped quietly, conscious of the people around them.

Ben sped up his torment, and Rey was pushed over the peak. With a little hitch in her breath, she bit down on her lip to muffle the little moan coming from deep within. Ben withdrew his hands from her body and smiled calmly.

“Ready to go, baby?”

Rey found her voice. “Yes, I’m ready.”

They stepped out into the Florida sun.

This was going to be a fun week, Rey thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter if you want, @StarWhores4. If you have any interesting dark prompts, let me know. I'm toying with a few after this one.


	4. Aran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben have arrived in Disney. This is not going to go the way she thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, it's me, reporting from quarantine-- hope everyone is staying safe in these dark times. I fiddled with this chapter for a long time and then lost all urge to write. But, I think I like where it is now. I keep writing myself into new little adventures, so I'm thinking now 2? more chapters? Stay subscribed to see what the author chooses lmao. 
> 
> Happy reading! xx
> 
> Thanks so much to @Nikkinotions for the lovely moodie!

Rey sat on the shuttle to Disney, a great big smile on her face. As she gazed out the window, she could see the entrance coming into view. She beamed, almost radiating with excitement.

Ben reached over to adjust the Minnie ears on her head.

“Excited, honey?” he asked, smiling.

“Yes, Uncle Ben I am _so_ excited.”

He gave her a long look, and she felt his gaze prickle the back of her neck as she turned towards the window.

“Me too, darling, me too,” he murmured.

Rey shivered.

A few minutes later, the driver announced that they would be stopping at the entrance for the monorails. Rey knew she and Ben would be staying at the Grand Floridian Resort, and had to take the monorail to get there.

She began wiggling in anticipation.

“We’ll get there, sweetheart, don’t worry” Ben assured with a laugh, taking in her nervousness.

“I know I’m just… I’ve never been here! I can’t wait to ride the rides and see the characters!”

Ben chuckled. “I’m so glad.”

They exited the bus, Ben sliding his hand easily into Rey’s to lead her towards the monorail platform.

Rey dragged her neon pink suitcase behind her and squeezed Ben’s hand, trying to communicate her joy and gratefulness.

He stroked his thumb over the back of her hand in response.

As they waited on the platform, Rey observed the colorful horizon of the parks. She couldn’t believe she was going to be able to explore them all in the coming days. It was dizzying.

A monorail arrived, and they entered, Ben grabbing onto a handle attached to the ceiling and pulling Rey against him.

She stifled a blush: to anyone else, their behavior looked perfectly innocent, but Rey knew the truth. This was no innocent action. She at least knew one thing, Ben was terribly deliberate, especially when it came to her.

She remembered with a start that they would be staying in the same room. For an entire week. Surely he booked two beds. Rey told herself this in a desperate attempt to reassure herself rather than face the truth of what he’d shown her. Eventually, she pushed the thought aside, looking out into the beautiful evening sunset.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

“Sir, I’m very sorry to tell you this, but I am assured our records are up to date. Your reservation was altered to a single king-size. About a week ago. Do you know of anyone who might have had access to your account?”

Uncle Ben sighed audibly.

“Not unless it was unauthorized. How secure are your damn systems anyway? I paid good money for that room. A room with two _queens_.”

The cashier hurried to placate this dissatisfied customer.

“Sir, I am so sorry to have inconvenienced you. While we do not have any spare rooms due to peak season, we can offer you a futon moved to your room free of charge”

Ben nodded with a roll of his eyes as if it was some great ordeal.

“Yes, I suppose that will have to do. I wouldn’t want to make my poor niece uncomfortable.”

With this, he turned to Rey, seeming to share a look of commiseration. Visible only to her was the sinister gleam in his eyes.

Collecting the room keys from the concierge, Ben guided Rey to the elevators.

“We have a balcony,” he said as the doors closed.

“Oh? How lovely.”

Rey replied absentmindedly, chewing her lip. She was thinking about her plans to ride space mountain 5 times in a row.

“Yes, it is. Very lovely indeed.” Ben said, trailing his eyes to a specific spot on her shoulder, where her light-colored shirt pulled tight under the shoulder of her backpack to reveal her pink lace bra strap.

Rey swallowed. He tracked the movement of her throat with hungry eyes.

Suddenly the door slid open to reveal a kindly older couple, who greeted them as they changed places and stepped into the hall. Ben began striding down a long hallway to the left of the elevators, leaving Rey to follow behind quickly, backpack bouncing in her haste to catch up with him.

Ben withdrew the key to wave it against the door and turned the handle, allowing Rey to pass by him. In the narrow space, her shoulder bumped his, and she quickly apologized.

“It’s fine baby. I think we are going to be… running into each other.. quite a lot the next week.”

Rey didn’t respond, instead focusing on moving her pink luggage onto the rack she had retrieved from the closet.

She unzipped her suitcase and withdrew her bathroom bag, turning to see Ben observing her from just beside the bed.

As she entered the en-suite, she heard his voice call softly.

“So, baby, where are we going to go first?”

She emerged from the bathroom. She certainly had a plan for this, having pored over weather forecasts and maps for weeks in preparation for their trip.

“Well, I was thinking we should start with Animal Kingdom, cause it’s gonna be a really good day tomorrow, and then we can see more animals. And then I was thinking…” she continued rattling off her plans, observing passively that he was rolling up his sleeves in an unhurried, self-assured way.

He looked directly into her eyes when he was done, around the same time her rambling trailed off. An indecipherable look gleamed in his eyes.

“That all sounds lovely dear. But do you think you could do something for me first?”

She answered immediately. Eagerly. “Of course Uncle Ben! What is it?”

“Well, first of all, what’s my name?”

Her mind raced, trying to keep up with the abrupt tone change.

”Um...Daddy?” She asked hesitantly.

“Good girl. Now take off your shirt and kneel at my feet.”

“What? Daddy, I thought we were going to get dinner? I’m hungry and--”

His deep voice cut over hers.

“Princess, did I say you could ask questions? On your knees. Good girls earn what they get.”

With confusion marring her features, and just a hint of wicked curiosity unfurling in her belly, Rey slid her shirt over her head. It left her clad her pink bra, a kaleidoscope of freckles visible on her small, pert chest.

She walked haltingly towards Ben and, with some hesitance, knelt before him.

He closed the distance between them, running a large hand from the top of her head down towards her neck. Wrapping his hand lightly around her windpipe, he exhaled sharply through his nose, nostrils flaring.

“Oh, what a pretty sight. On your knees for Daddy, where you belong. _Fuck_ , that’s fucking pretty.”

Rey’s eyes widened. Her warring desires heightened.

As her mind raced to keep up with her mercurial uncle, he moved his hands to his belt buckle, smoothly removing it and tugging it to fall to the floor beside them.

Then, without missing a beat, he unzipped his fly and shoved his pants roughly down his legs, leaving his tented boxers on display.

Reaching down, he cupped himself through his boxers.

“See what you do to me babygirl? You make me fucking crazy. I had to leave a business meeting early when you sent me that fucking saucy picture.”

“I’m s-sorry Daddy” Rey responds, overwhelmed by the magnitude of his arousal.

“It’s okay princess, now you’re going to make it up to Daddy. Go on, take my cock out.”

Rey froze.

“You want me to… what?”

“Take my cock out of my boxers baby” he repeated, with casual patience.

Rey shuffled nervously closer towards him on her knees, tripping slightly and catching herself on his hard, muscular thighs. Her hands looked tiny against the breadth of them.

With small movements, like she is afraid, Rey inches towards the waist of his underwear.

_Like a bandaid._

Scrunching her eyes shut, she grabs hold of the sides of his waistband and yanks the underwear down around his legs.

Squinting one eye open, she is unable to hold back a gasp.

Resting against his still-clothed stomach is a large, swollen cock beading white liquid. His come. _He is so hard. For me._ Rey thinks in amazement.

“Can I- I touch you?”

She asks quietly, almost a whisper.

“Baby, I would love nothing more.”

He groans at the initial feeling of her small, soft palm against his hard length.

She skirts around the head and balls, trailing a fingertip down the length.

She is shocked by how soft the skin there feels.

“Is this… good?”

“You have no idea, baby.”

After several more minutes of this nervous exploration, Ben’s voice breaks the quiet.

“Baby, do you want to taste me?”

Rey blushes something fierce at this.

She nods shyly. Ben makes a kind of pleased growl in the back of his throat.

“Go on, put that sweet little mouth on me. Taste me.”

Rey moves her lips towards the top of his cock, swiping her tongue out to taste some of the white liquid leaking from it.

At this, Ben releases a guttural moan. “Oh fuck!”

 _Hmm. Salty, and sort of tangy,_ Rey thinks. Not the worst thing in the world, but certainly not her choice.

After her tongue flicks out to taste a little more, she suddenly feels Ben grab hold of her hair. He seizes the back of her head and abruptly pushes her mouth down onto his cock until she chokes, gargling in shock.

“It’s my turn now baby, that’s it, fucking take it,” he pants roughly, pulling on her scalp.

Rey feels tears of shock trail down her face and looks up at him in dismay.

He meets her gaze with a hard look in his eyes and shoves his cockhead further down her throat.

“Oh fuck yes baby, that’s it. _Fuck,_ feels so fucking good!”

He begins to thrust against the back of her throat, and Rey feels her nose bump against his abs, eyes wide and inhaling sharply through her nose.

She decides that she hates this. This is awful. She can handle small tastes of his... _penis_ but shoving it down her throat hurts and Ben shows no mercy. This is not her kind, silly uncle who teases her and calls her squirt. This is someone else entirely.

He continues to fuck haphazardly down her throat, releasing incoherent moans mingled with praise. Rey feels exhausted, wishing she could just take a deep breath.

Ben’s thrusts pick up the pace, and as his balls brush against her chin, she closes her eyes to try not to focus on what is happening.

“Oh baby, I’m going to fucking come down your slutty little fucking throat. Can you fucking take me?” Ben growls, thrusting his hips hard into her face.

Rey’s eyes open. _Oh god._ She knows what happens here. She doesn’t want to swallow all that! _It didn’t even taste good!_

She slaps at his thighs, gargling out protests around his cock. He ignores her cries, and with a final sharp thrust Rey thinks she feels in her stomach, he unloads hot splashes of come deep into the back of her throat. Rey is forced to swallow each one down, crying and trying not to pass out all the while.

“Look at you swallowing me down like a good little whore. I love it when you fucking cry, babygirl.”

Rey sniffled and hoped he would never do this again. He withdrew and reached for her waist to pull her towards him. Exhausted, oxygen-deprived and disoriented as she was, Rey did not resist.

He unclasped her bra first, freeing her small breasts. Then, with little resistance from Rey, he slid her jeans down her legs and discarded them on the floor. He moved towards the bed, peeling back the covers.

He lifted her gently and laid her under the sheets, pausing to toe off his own shoes before joining her.

Ben drew her near-naked body to his own fully clothed one, running his hands gently up and down her arms. Gradually, he moved one hand to toy with the waist of her panties. The other he used to engulf her left breast, tweaking the nipple.

Tears dried on her face, too weak to resist what she knew to be wrong.

Ben slid his hand into her panties and ran his middle finger up and down her slit.

He moved to whisper hotly in her ear.

“Do you like that, baby? I wanted to give you something for being so good and taking my cock like a good little slut.”

Rey sniffed again, confused and miffed about being called these names. She wasn’t a whore, she was a virgin! She couldn’t understand why Uncle Ben kept calling her that. She had done everything he asked, even though she didn’t ask for it and definitely didn’t like it.

Just then, he slid his finger inside her cunt, stroking gently in and out. Rey gasped at the pleasant sensation.

“Oh yes, honey, just give in to me babydoll, I’ll make you feel good”

As he fucked in and out she gave little panting cries.

Ben moved to bite shallowly on her neck.

“Come on baby, come for me,” he murmured insistently, teeth pressing harder against the soft flesh of her collarbone.

With one final squeeze of her breast, Rey came against his hand, grinding her clit helplessly, desperately into his palm.

Ben drew his arms around her, encircling her body.

“Why don’t you take a nap, baby? I’ll wake you before dinner.”

Just before her eyes closed, Rey thought about how many naps she would probably need this vacation and drifted off to dream about Disney Princesses.

♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡

A pair of plush lips pressed against the side of her cheek.

Rey stirred with a little yawn, twisting her neck to the side to take in the setting sun and Ben, leaning over her prone body.

“How are you doing baby?”

“Good, daddy. I was tired.”

He sighed, brushing his hand lightly down her arm.

“I know, and Daddy made it worse, didn’t he? I couldn’t help myself. You’re very difficult to resist, you know.”

Rey blushed hotly. She didn’t _mean_ to be that way. The outfit she wore wasn’t even provocative— jeans and a T-shirt! She shifted to a seated position.

“What are we doing for dinner?” She asked, partly out of genuine curiosity and partly to change the embarrassing, distressing subject.

“Oh, I was thinking we could order in. Watch a movie and go to bed so we can get an early start tomorrow? How does that sound to you, sweetheart?”

Rey stifled a hint of disappointment. She wouldn’t dare say so, but she’d rather they dine outside. It was such a nice night. Plus, the more time they spent in the room, the more time Uncle Ben could do… _things_ … to her.

She resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose at the thought and nodded her agreement, smiling sweetly.

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ll just call down for room service. You can even change into your pajamas— I put them in the bathroom for you.”

Rey’s brow did wrinkle at that. Pajamas? Her t-shirts and shorts were in her bag and she hadn’t taken them out yet. Uncle Ben had...stopped her, before she was able to get the rest of her things unpacked. _Oh well,_ she thought to herself. _He probably got me some Disney themed pajamas or something._

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. On the counter, she spied a white box with fancy lettering across the top. It read “La Perla.”

Not recognizing the label, she eased the top off the box and saw fabric nestled inside white tissue paper. It looked expensive. Rey pulled the top piece off the pile and held it up in front of her. It was a mint-colored nightgown. When she looked down, she saw a matching thong in the same color. The nightgown looked nearly see-through. Rey shivered in morbid anticipation at how much skin would be exposed when she wore it. At least it was very soft— she knew it would be comfortable to sleep in.

The other item in the box was a pink silk robe. _Well, at least that will cover me up,_ Rey thought. _But for how long,_ one part of her mind whispered. There could be no mistaking the reason for this purchase— Ben wanted to see her body on display, like when Rey had sent him a picture of the red dress. Really, she should have expected this. Leave it to Uncle Ben to buy her fancy lingerie as a gift.

Shaking her head at her reflection, she stripped out of her shirt, hastily replaced just before she’d gone to sleep. She slid her panties down her thighs, grimacing when she saw how damp they were.

She picked up the nightgown and slid it down her body. It ended at mid-thigh, but as Rey had predicted, it did not leave much to the imagination. The cups were sheer lace— contrasting Rey’s dark nipples against the fabric. She pulled the thong on, adjusting it against her butt. She didn’t like how that felt, she’d never liked thongs. She much preferred to just go commando. But Uncle Ben bought her this outfit. She didn’t want to disrespect him.

She slid the robe around her shoulders and tied it in a little bow against her stomach. There. Modesty preserved. At least for now.

When she emerged from the bathroom, the sliding glass doors were slightly ajar. Ben stood out on the balcony, looking at the receding sun. As if he could feel her eyes on him, he turned his head and smiled at her. Then he trailed his eyes slowly, painstakingly down her body. The grin he gave in response melted her insides to molten lava. Something told her the robe wouldn’t last long.

Then he walked inside the room. It had never felt more claustrophobic.

“Room service will be here in 15. What would you like to watch?”

Rey really had no opinion. She had a suspicious idea that she probably wouldn’t be able to focus anyways.

“Oh, whatever is fine daddy. I picked before, you can pick this time,” she replied, in an air of breeziness.

“Oh alright. How about Alice in Wonderland? I always loved that one when I was a child.”

She smiled. There was her sweet Uncle Ben, who couldn’t hurt a fly and told silly jokes.

“Sounds good to me.”

Rey settled under the covers and Ben grabbed the remote, flipping to the movie.

As he comes towards her, Rey takes in his form. He is wearing a white vee neck and dark grey sweatpants. His broad shoulders look especially intimidating. She thinks briefly that he could span her waist with one hand.

He settles next to her and pulls her in towards his chest. Her train of thought is mercifully cut short by the opening credits.


End file.
